


Танец мечей

by outsomnia



Category: EXO (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bleach Fusion, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Сяо Чжань очень давно не встречал достойного противника.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Танец мечей

— Ты уже слышал? — шёпотом спросил Юй Бин.

Сяо Чжань с трудом подавил зевок, посмотрел на него краем глаза и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Он, конечно, всегда был готов выслушать все последние сплетни Общества Душ, но рисковать своим здоровьем и разговаривать во время капитанской летучки не хотелось.

Лу Хань пускай и выглядел миролюбиво, но Сяо Чжань капитаном был не первый год, и даже не первое десятилетие, и прекрасно знал: мало что раздражало их Главнокомандующего так же сильно, как нарушение порядка на собраниях.

— Шестому отряду наконец утвердили нового капитана, — продолжил Юй Бин, как только Лу Хань отвлёкся на вопросы Куна.

Сяо Чжань незаметно приподнял руку и быстро покрутил ладонью в воздухе, призывая Юй Бина поскорее закончить мысль, а не делать драматические паузы. Тот осторожно выглянул из-за него, желая убедиться, что Лу Хань по-прежнему на них не смотрит.

— Их нового капитана зовут Ван Ибо, — произнёс Юй Бин и замолчал. Сяо Чжань посмотрел на него с непониманием. Что, на этом всё? Он просто озвучил имя, и Сяо Чжаню это должно о чём-то сказать?

— И кто такой этот Ван Ибо? — спросил он.

Тот посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом.

— Ты что, живёшь в полной изоляции? — зашипел Юй Бин. — В смысле ты не слышал про Ван Ибо? Лучший выпускник Академии за последние несколько десятилетий, настоящий мастер кидо, гордость Восьмого отряда, с пугающей лёгкостью взобравшийся по карьерной лестнице? Человек, который умудряется преуспевать во всём, за что берётся, да ещё и с первой попытки? Серьёзно, капитан Сяо, ты вообще интересуешься миром вокруг тебя?

Сяо Чжань пожал плечами. Его жизнь вертелась вокруг отряда и пациентов его отряда. В Четвёртом дел всегда хватало с головой, и Сяо Чжань не успевал следить за происходящим за пределами родных бараков. Откуда ему было знать, что в Обществе Душ появился какой-то гений, если друзья об этом самом гении не упоминали?

По крайней мере, он точно был уверен, что среди его пациентов ни разу не попадался никакой Ван Ибо. И это только доказывало, что новый капитан Шестого был весьма умелым. Или же очень везучим.

— Кстати, говорят, у него и занпакто очень красивый, — всё тем же зловещим тоном поделился Юй Бин. — Все девушки буквально умирают от зависти. И Чжочэн тоже.

Чжочэн, услышав своё имя, посмотрел на них и вопросительно наклонил голову. Юй Бин и Сяо Чжань поспешно замахали руками, напрочь забыв где находятся.

— Уважаемые капитаны, — тяжело вздохнул Лу Хань. — Я вам не мешаю?

Хёринмару, висевший за спиной Лу Ханя, угрожающе покачнулся и температура в зале сразу же упала на несколько градусов. Сяо Чжань нервно сглотнул, и виновато поклонился.

***

Ему было любопытно.

В конце концов, Юй Бин так нахваливал этого Ибо, что существование кого-то настолько умелого и идеального казалось невозможным. Да и Сяо Чжаню ли не знать о том, как все любили приукрашать действительность.

Если верить словам Юй Бина, то Ибо сейчас был офицером в Восьмом отряде, а значит, поиски стоило начать именно оттуда. Сяо Чжань, правда, не был уверен, что будет делать, когда его найдёт. Посмотрит на него и… Пойдёт по своим делам? Попросит рассказать о себе? Понаблюдает за его поведением со стороны?

Была и другая проблема: он понятия не имел, как будущий капитан Шестого выглядит.

Он едва ступил на территорию бараков Восьмого, когда его внимание привлекли звуки взрывов, раздававшиеся с тренировочной площадки. Сяо Чжань устало вздохнул, с трудом пытаясь не закатывать глаза: юные шинигами нередко решали, что использовать кидо без присмотра более опытных товарищей — хорошая идея, и заканчивалось это всё ожогами разной степени сложности. В лучшем случае. Как медик он просто не мог пройти мимо, не убедившись, что там всё в порядке.

Но, к его удивлению, на тренировочной площадке действительно всё было в порядке.

Незнакомый ему шинигами — что было неудивительно, всё же, Сяо Чжань не весь Сейрейтей знал в лица, — изящным движением руки отправлял сгустки энергии в сторону чучел, взрывая их одно за другим. Техника у него была действительно впечатляющей, и кидо он использовал с лёгкостью. Но судя по хмурому взгляду, который тот бросал на свою руку, что-то его не устраивало.

И почему-то Сяо Чжань был уверен, что перед ним именно тот, кого он искал.

— Будущий капитан Ван? — окликнул он.

Ибо поднял голову и, заметив его, поклонился:

— Пожалуйста, капитан Сяо, я пока всего-лишь третий офицер.

Голос у него был спокойным и приятным, да и в целом Ибо казался… Надёжным. Если бы Сяо Чжань был новичком, впервые встретившим своего капитана, Ибо он свою жизнь доверил бы сразу же и без каких-либо сомнений. Было в нём что-то особенное.

— Я много о вас слышал, третий офицер Ван, захотел поздороваться с вами лично, — сказал Сяо Чжань. О том, что о существовании Ибо он узнал буквально час назад, он предпочёл не упоминать.

Взгляд зацепился за чужой занпакто, и слова о том, что Ибо преуспевал во всём, всплыли в голове сами.

Интересно, насколько тот был хорош во владении мечом?

— Не хотите сразиться, офицер Ван? — улыбнулся он.

Ибо на мгновение прищурился, затем коротко кивнул и потянулся к ножнам.

— Давайте только обойдёмся без банкая, — добавил Сяо Чжань. — Мне бы не хотелось случайно разрушить бараки Восьмого.

— Вы готовы, капитан Сяо? — спросил Ибо, вытянув перед собой руку с занпакто.

— Всегда готов, — Сяо Чжань усмехнулся и быстрым движением обнажил Миназуки. — Начинайте.

Ибо достаточно было одной этой команды, чтобы броситься вперёд. Он был быстрым, Сяо Чжань даже сказал бы: пугающе быстрым. Он чередовал обычные перемещения с шунпо, и его атаки оказались сильными и непредсказуемыми. Сяо Чжань за годы своей жизни видел немало стилей боя, и Ибо сочетал их между собой, резко переключаясь с одного на другой. Он следил за Сяо Чжанем так пристально, словно пытался предсказать его следующий шаг, и каждый раз ему это удавалось: он мгновенно реагировал на все передвижения Сяо Чжаня, успешно отражая удар за ударом.

Лезвия мечей звенели при столкновении, напоминая песню, кровь Сяо Чжаня кипела, и азарт захватил его с головой. Он не мог сдержать улыбку. Впервые за долгие годы он не был уверен, что ему удастся одержать победу.

После удачной атаки — занпакто задел его лишь краем, но он всё равно почувствовал образовавшуюся на щеке царапину, — Ибо отскочил назад, с лёгкостью увернувшись от его меча, и приземлился неподалёку от тренировочных чучел. 

Он уворачивался от ударов с такой грациозностью, что это завораживало.

У него блестели глаза, он выглядел возбуждённым и немного запыхавшимся, а на лице была видна твёрдая решимость одержать победу. Он держался по-прежнему уверенно, занпакто в его руке не дрогнул ни на миг, а по виску тонкой струйкой стекал пот.

Он был потрясающим, и Сяо Чжань не мог отвести от него взгляд.

— Цвети, Сенбонзакура, — хриплым тоном приказал Ибо, и лезвие его меча разлетелось на кусочки.

На тысячи кусочков, напоминающих лепестки цветов, а не опасное оружие. Сяо Чжань был достаточно опытным, чтобы не купиться на внешний вид, и поспешно вскинул Миназуки перед собой. Ибо махнул рукой, и облако лезвий с огромной скоростью устремилось в его сторону.

Нельзя было не признать: занпакто Ибо очень ему шёл.

Сяо Чжань поспешно отразил его атаку и с помощью шунпо переместился ему за спину. Ибо отреагировал мгновенно, и в следующее мгновение уже Сяо Чжаню пришлось уворачиваться от ещё одного облака лезвий.

Его собственный шикай в этом поединке был совершенно бесполезен, и, чёрт, как же сейчас Сяо Чжань жалел о том, что предложил не использовать банкаи. Ему очень хотелось сразиться с Ибо в полную силу.

Лезвия Сенбонзакуры остановили очередную его атаку, и на мгновение он подумал, не сплести ли ему ловушку из кидо, чтобы отвлечь Ибо. Он, конечно, сомневался, что это сработает — тот определённо слишком хорош, чтобы купиться на подобную уловку, но стало интересно, как он выкрутится.

Сяо Чжань осторожно занёс вторую руку за спину, собирая в ней энергию.

Ему нужна была всего пара секунд...

— Капитан Сяо, капитан Сяо! — раздался внезапно знакомый голос.

Сяо Чжань растерянно моргнул, покачал головой, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя азарт поединка, и опустил руку. Напротив него Ибо поднял рукоять, позволяя лезвиям снова собраться в единое целое.

— Капитан Сяо, — Фаньсин, лейтенант Юй Бина, поклонился ему, затем поклонился Ибо, — Третий офицер Ван.

— Что случилось, лейтенант? — весело спросил Сяо Чжань. — На нас напали меносы? Начался конец света, а я пропустил?

— Если бы, капитан Сяо, — тяжело вздохнул Фаньсин. — Двадцатый офицер нашего отряда умудрился по пьяни сломать стену, и она упала на тринадцатого офицера, их обоих доставили в Четвёртый отряд, где виновник сцепился с медиками, пытаясь сбежать, из-за чего завязалась драка, в которую втянулись все, кто только был рядом. Там сейчас царит полный хаос, и капитан сказал сообщить вам об этом.

Сяо Чжань не удержался и закатил глаза. Он достаточно хорошо знал Юй Бина, чтобы понимать: своего лейтенанта тот отправил с поручением не столько потому что нуждался в помощи Сяо Чжаня, а потому что у Юй Бина периодически срабатывал какой-то комплекс сверхзаботливого старшего брата, и он пытался оберегать Фаньсина от всего на свете. Что, видимо, включало в себя и драки.

Иногда он действительно не понимал, как Пятому отряду при этом удавалось нормально функционировать.

Хотя, стоило признать, мысль о том, что в его отряде устроили беспорядок за те минуты (или часы? Он не был уверен), что он отсутствовал, очень разочаровывал.

— Спасибо за поединок, господин Ван, — сказал Сяо Чжань, аккуратно убирая Миназуки обратно в ножны. — Как видите, меня зовут дела. Не хотите как-нибудь сразиться ещё раз?

Ибо облизал губы и пристально посмотрел на него, прежде чем довольно улыбнулся:

— Я уже думал, что вы не спросите.


End file.
